gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Revelation
Halo: Revelation is a First-Person shooter Role-playing Game set in the Halo universe. It takes place across the entirety of the Covenant War, 2525 all the way to 2553, and concludes the John-117, Blue Team, and Flood overarching story arch, using the life of SPARTAN-010 as a central storyline. In the game the protagonist, 010, never speaks, save for a few lines, allowing the player to immerse his/herself in the game, and like Halo Reach, allows the player's customization in multiplayer to appear in campaign, including gender, and even the player's choice of name for the protagonist. Features Like its predecessors, Halo Revelation is a first person shooter played from the viewpoint of the protagonist. The player doesn't utilize equipment, but can perform special melee attacks against medium-sized enemies (Brutes, Elites, enemy Human and SPARTAN characters), use smaller enemies as shields, which can also be thrown (Grunts, Jackals, Drones), and can latch onto and "board" larger enemies (Hunters), in which the attack animation is the same for boarding and disabling a Wraith. The protagonist is an enigmatic SPARTAN-II with the call tag 010, commonly referred to as Sierra Zero-One-Zero, or simply his/her rank, Lieutenant Commander, or simply just Commander. The player can change his/her name and gender at the beginning of the game. Players can hold items in an inventory which varies in size depending on which armor attachments you have, and you can find armor pieces during the storyline (from dead Marines, and/or SPARTANS encountered), or you can buy them in the Armory. The Armory is also where you can view your current items that you have. Certain attachments and armor limit the amount of items the player can carry. Finally, the player can 'assign' usable items to one of four directions on the D-pad, bringing the total up to 4 assignable items that can be used on the battlefield. Usable items include jetpacks(unlike the ones in Halo Reach, these ones run out of fuel eventually), throwable items like energy spears, night-vision binoculars, and automines. The SPARTAN's shields do recharge, but are not unlimited. Once the player has exhausted the generator he or she must find another. The player will be without shields until one is found and thus extremely vulnerable to ballistic weaponry. Health does not recharge until the is located, which uses automatic biofoam dispensers to slowly regenerate health. Some items that are used to replenish health are , and . Storyline In Halo: Revelation the story diverges on two campaigns. SPARTAN-010's campaign before the Battle of Earth, and the Battle of Earth during Operation: REVELATION. Each campaign has enemies that are unique to it, as well as its own garrison of weapons. The player's mission computers are also different depending on time period, the Pre-Battle of Earth Campaign utilizing a "Misriah Armories SPARTAN-II Mission Computer" and the Battle of Earth utilizing a satellite to determine the next deployment of David-010 and Blue Team, as their new leader. Misriah Armories SPARTAN-II Mission Computer From the mission computer the player can select previous missions and unlocked future missions while in-game. The developers wanted the experience to feel like the player was "jumping in and out of memories like recordings", a possible reference to David's photographic memory, or a helmet cam recording. There is still a loading sequence as if loading a mission from the start menu, but it allows one to play constantly without having to worry about going back to the start menu. Of course, you can't jump to multiplayer, forge, or split-screen with this feature. GEOSCAPE Global Uplink Since David assumes command of Blue Team shortly after attaining the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and since he no longer answers to anyone but Lord himself, it is up to David the strategic destiny of Blue Team. The satellite uplink is utilized by David to choose a future or past mission, once again, from in-game, but once again, is limited to that specific campaign. David can also utilize its functions to customize acquired armor attachments, purchase more, and review mission objectives of the selected mission. Unlike the previous campaign, David can give armor attachments to his teammates too. Campaign Missions Campaign Missions are divided into four types, , , , and , with Battles and Raids being the most common. Battles with the prefix are seen too, but they only appear twice in the entire game, and aren't selectable on the filter settings. Pre-Battle of Earth Campaign # (2517-2524) (A tutorial basically) # (September 15, 2525) # (September 16, 2525) # (November 27, 2525) # (May 3, 2527) # (July 17, 2527) # (March 1, 2530) # (September 13, 2530) # (February 12, 2535) # (September 9, 2549) # (November 11, 2549) # (January 8, 2552) # (February 2, 2552) # (July 18, 2552) # (July 24, 2552) # (August 11, 2552) # (October 31, 2552) Operation: REVELATION #Second Battle of New Mombasa #Battle of Tel Aviv #Battle of The Congo #Siege of Johannesburg #[[David-010|Raid of URF Neon Angel]] #Skirmish over New York City #Siege of New York City #Siege of Eden]] #Raid of UNSC Henrietta Marie]] Characters *Main Characters **'UNSC' ***LCDR SPARTAN-010 ***LTJG Frederic-104 ***MCPO John-117 ***SCPO Kelly-087 ***CPO Linda-058 ***FADM Lord Terrence Hood ***The Assembly **'Covenant Separatists' ***Arbiter Thel 'Vadam ***Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum **'Covenant Empire' ***High Prophet of Truth ***High Prophet of Regret **'Flood' ***Gravemind **'[RONIN' ***Cody-033 ***Caz-098 ***Kato-055 **'Regal One-Three' ***Capt. J. Freeman ***Lt. K. Miller *Minor Characters **'UNSC' ***Catherine Elizabeth Halsey ***Col James Ackerson ***CMDR Carter-259 ***LCDR Kat-320 ***LT Thom-293 ***LT Jon Patrick-312 ***CWO Jorge-052 ***WO Jun-266 ***WO Emile-239 ***CAPT Veronica Dare ***GySgt Eddie Buck ***LCpl J. Davis UNSC Arsenal *'Pre-Earth' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *'Battle of Earth' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Covenant Armory *'Pre-Earth' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *'Battle of Earth' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries *'Covenant' **'Pre-Earth' *** *** *** *** *** **'Battle of Earth' *** ***Covenant Berserkers *** *** *** *'United Rebel Front' ** ** ** ** 2 *'Flood Infestation' ** ** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** Soundtrack The following is featured on the Halo Revelations original soundtrack disc. #Revelation #To Cross The Line #The Last Spartans #John-117 #New Mombasa #Peril: Ambient #Legacy in Peril #Under Cover of Darkness #War Dance #Nobility #Night Wolf #Greed #Wrath #Lost in the Woods #Forerunner Dance #Outrun #The End Begins #Henrietta Marie #Imminent Danger #Legends Never Die #Not as You imagined #Everything You Know is Wrong Factions United Nations Space Command In the game, the UNSC is the major protagonist faction, acting to fulfill its duty of protecting Human freedoms. Throughout the war they act as the primary emergency military government, fighting the Covenant on all fronts from 2525 to 2552. The UNSC mostly lost against the Covenant during naval engagements, but due to the UNSC soldiers' superior unit coordination, and the access of the UNSC SPARTANS the UNSC came close with the Covenant on the ground. When the UNSC realizes that the UEG used them to impose martial law on anti-war individuals during the Insurrection, and were continuing to undermine the majority of humanity by utilizing Law Enforcement agencies and secret ONI 'Special Response Detachments', as well as near-unlimited 24-hour surveillance to spy on "threats", not to mention the revelation of a highly dangerous legislative board of highly rampant AI programs, the UNSC refused to answer to the UEG, and requested an equal 'independent' role in shaping the history of humankind. When the UEG ruled against this, and then, soon after, the Covenant attacked, Flood spread, and the Assembly revealed itself, the UNSC began to shy away from the totalitarian, fascist-style of government the UEG was running, before finally breaking away all together upon the conjuration of Operation: REVELATION, intending to put a stop to the terrorist government, who soon after hired the remaining URF forces as mercenaries, but was mostly focused on disassembling the Flood threat and cleaning up Covenant remnants, while Blue Team ended up focusing their attention in the latter part of the war on finding a way to flat-line the power control the Assembly had over the UEG and UNSC, and finding their former leader, John-117. Covenant Empire The Covenant Empire is a major antagonist in both Campaigns, although is only seen during the first half of the second campaign. Each campaign has its own share of enemies, for example, Sangheili are only fought in the first campaign, whereas Jiralhanae are only fought in the second. Huragok only appear in the first, Yanme'e only in the second. Skirmishers only appear in the first Campaign. Grunts, Jackals, and Hunters are the only two fought in both. A total of three Brute Chieftains are fought, one War Chieftain for a total of 4 Chieftains in the game total. There are 5 Scarabs fought, two of which are under Flood control. As far as boss fights go, the developers originally wanted there to be more, but alas, no Covenant boss units other than Scarabs are fought. There was originally supposed to be a Brute Chieftain by the name of Han-Kahn that is fought, but the developers wanted there to be more of a developed tension between human characters this time around. United Rebel Front The URF fights both the UNSC and Covenant in the game, but ultimately their allegiance lies to the UEG, being hired as hitmen for money to defend the international elite from the UNSC, safe from any form of trial. The Assembly in turn controls the Crown Committee, which is the "shadow government" in power behind the UEG. They play a minor role in the storyline, but play up to ultimately being the cause of the Human-Covenant War. Their true motives are never revealed, but it is made quite clear they have nobody's interests at heart but themselves. Flood Upon discovering a massive Forerunner artifact beneath the Earth's crust, the Covenant activate it, and spilling forth from it is a form of Flood so far advanced that within 8 hours of the outbreak the Flood control half of the African continent and parts of the Middle East and even some European countries, and the Assembly have to initiate a Global Quarantine, where any ships seen leaving are immediately destroyed. The Flood are only defeated when Blue Team crashes the UNSC Henrietta Marie from low orbit into the center of Flood biomass, the resulting explosion combined with the reactor meltdown initiated by LCDR David-010 wipes out most of the African continent and parts of the Middle East and Europe. Unified Earth Governments The UEG is the governing body of mankind. In the globalization era from roughly 1913 to 2110 the future rulers of the UEG pulled international strings in various wars throughout the centuries to ensure the nations became more interdependent on one another, and the civilian population was obedient through and through, to their governments. When their governments gave the okay, they would form into a world super-state, ruled by a Crown Committee operating behind a "puppet government", where the elite would have nigh-limitless power and watch over the entire population 24 hours a day. By 2552 the UEG hires many SRD units formed from the best of the best. As of this moment, the only 3 known are SRD-RONIN, SRD-NOBLE, and after they were all confirmed KIA, SRD-REGAL 1-3, and as far is it is known, they only officially existed one at a time (that is if you exclude the UEG manipulating the REGALs against the RONINs), but it is very possible there are dozens, hundreds possibly, operating to further the Committee's wishes, Noble Team was, for example. Office of Naval Intelligence As a branch of the UNSC, when the UNSC fully diverges from the UEG, the UEG looses all power over ONI and the UNSC, so by the end of the war, ONI is using their best analysts in cracking down on the cyber and economic terrorists working for the URF and UEG. ONI actually assists in finding out about the Assembly, 7 hours prior to their self-revelation. The Assembly Originally believed to have been made by the UNSC, the Assembly was the all-AI legislature of the UEG. Their origins were unknown to all but the members of the Crown Committee. ONI and SPARTAN-010, leader of Blue Team at the time, find out that the Assembly is actually left over Forerunner AI as old as the Halo Array itself, and thus extremely rampant, more so than , and have been guiding humanity in the wrong direction. The Assembly is eventually destroyed when the UNSC Henrietta Marie crashes into the Forerunner structure on Earth, doing critical damage to the entire system, and frying the AI core they've been running off of for the past 150,000 years. Category:Games Category:Video Games